Soleil
by Segovax
Summary: brick ha cumplido 14 años y la ley de soleil ordena que aquellos que cumplen 14 años deben entrenase para ser heroes, la aventura de brick comienza y tendra un largo camino que recorrer ¿podra brick llegar a ser un gran heroe?


-En una era de luz y oscuridad, los monstruos han vivido durante años… es hora de empuñar la espada por que llego el momento de luchar

**Soleil**

Soleil es un reino extenso, y ha prevalecido durante años, en esta ocasión observamos, una casa donde a un niño está celebrando su catorceavo cumpleaños.

-Y ahora el momento que has estado esperando… UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS –decía feliz una señora con pelo rojo mientras traía un pastel y prendía unas velitas

-Feliz cumpleaños brick tienes 14 años y ahora tengo un regalo especial para ti –la señora saca en un cajón una espada

-gracias mamá –dijo brick que tenía una camiseta roja y un pantalón gris pero lo más extraño es que tenía unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

-esta es la espada que tu padre solía ceñir era muy fuerte y muy afable, pero perdió la vida en una batalla… la verdad no quiero dártela pero es la ley de esta tierra que los niños que cumplan 14 años deban seguir a sus padres al campo de batalla –dijo la mama de brick

-en fin no fue un final feliz pero debes continuar el buen trabajo de tu padre

-así será mama créeme que no te fallare –dijo brick muy entusiasmado

-wooow –brick observaba su ahora espada pero alguien hizo un comentario

-yo también tengo una espada pero no está oxidada como esa, la mía es nueva –dijo un chico de cabello azabache

-cállate butch –dijo brick

-no le hagas caso brick esa espada es muy bonita –dijo un chico de cabello rubio

-jeje gracias boomer –dijo brick con una sonrisa

-que estamos esperando vamos a comer pastel –dijo butch alegre

Cuando celebraban la fiesta de cumpleaños se escucharon unos fuegos artificiales

-¿fuegos artificiales?, ¿acaso se va alguien? –pregunto boomer

-acabo de recordar que Randy se va hoy, vamos a verlo –dijo butch

-jeje oigan cuando me toque ir a mí no olviden realizarme una fiesta de despedida –dijo butch con una sonrisa

-oye butch ser un héroe no es tarea fácil, no lo conseguirás a menos de que entrenes en el campo de entrenamiento de rafressa –dijo boomer

-es cierto yo también tengo que entrenar ahí para ser un gran héroe –dijo brick orgulloso

-Jaja jamás podrás superarme, en fin que estamos esperando vámonos –dijo butch, después él y boomer salieron de la casa de brick

-Bien mama ya me voy al campo de entrenamiento

-que te valla bien brick, solo asegúrate de volver sano y salvo ¿verdad que podrás?

-No te preocupes mama no te defraudare –dijo brick con una sonrisa

-me alegro mucho, ahh casi lo olvido debes ir con el rey a informarte sobre tu catorceavo cumpleaños –dijo la mama

-Adiós –brick salió de la casa con unos bocadillos de carne

-hola amigo debes tener hambre, toma tin tin –dijo brick entregándole esos bocadillos a su perro

-Jeje es hora de una aventura -dijo brick con una sonrisa después salió hacia el castillo real recorriendo el pueblito hasta llegar a una gran fuente y vio a un señor de gran edad brick sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo

-hola gran anciano sabio como le va hoy

-Jaja hola joven brick me va muy bien, ohh veo que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para empuñar una espada no es así joven –dijo el anciano

-Ehh si, hoy cumplí 14 años –dijo brick orgulloso

-me alegro mucho, pero dime ¿has oído hablar de las medallas? –pregunto el anciano

-¿las medallas? Creo que no –dijo brick

-el campo de entrenamiento se divide en tres secciones, fácil, medio y difícil debes superar esas tres áreas y en cada área que superes te darán una medalla ya sea que en el área fácil la superes te darán la de bronce, en la media la de plata y la difícil la de oro, una vez que las haigas recolectado llévaselas al rey y él te dará la gran espada sacra el auténtico símbolo de un héroe –explico el anciano

-¿en serio? wow entonces recolectare esas medallas –dijo brick alzando su pulgar

-Jeje pero recuerda joven brick solo con paciencia conseguirás las medallas –acoto el anciano

-no hay cuidado jeje nos vemos –se despidió brick

Brick se acercó hacia lo que era un gran castillo, al principio brick se sintió nervioso pero luego de meditarlo se armo de valor para entrar al gran castillo.

-Bien es hora –dijo brick decidido

Brick se acercó a la puerta del castillo pero unos guardias bloquearon su paso

-Alto quien sois y porque osas entrar al castillo -dijo un guardia interponiendo su lanza para impedir que brick entrara

-Soy brick y vengo a informarle al rey sobre mi catorceavo cumpleaños - dijo brick

-está bien podes pasar –dijo el guardia retirando la lanza

Brick se adentró al gran palacio y lo que vio fue al rey despidiéndose de Randy

-bien echo Randy has superado la prueba aquí tienes tu recompensa –el rey le entrega una extraña espada a randy

-gracias su alteza, esta espada me será de gran ayuda –dijo Randy

-Tu viaje será muy largo pero sé que lo conseguirás –dijo el rey

-si su alteza –randy hizo una reverencia y se marchó pero cuando lo hizo y vio a brick ambos se quedaron mirando el uno a otro y después Randy se marcho

Brick observo a Randy como si un rival se tratara, después de observarlo se dirigio hacia el rey

-buenas tardes su alteza –dijo brick

-esa espada… tu debes ser el pequeño brick, jeje recuerdo esa espada muy bien tu padre era extraordinariamente valiente salvo a esta tierra varias veces con ella.

-Para el siempre fue un honor –dijo brick

-Jeje basta de recuerdos, vienes a informarme sobre tu catorceavo cumpleaños ¿no es así brick? –dijo el rey

-A si es su alteza –dijo brick

-Bien cómo eres mayor de edad te conseguiré el acceso al campo de entrenamiento rafresa entrénate mucho joven

-si su alteza –dijo brick y se despidio

Brick salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia la salida del pueblo.

-Jajaja no había salido jamás de ahí, es un paisaje muy hermoso –brick contemplaba el paisaje mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento

Mientras brick seguía su camino se encontraba en algún lugar de las montañas, de pronto el ve a una señora de edad avanzada llevando agua sostenida por un palo para cargar ambos, aun así para su edad es demasiado pesado para ella, su mama le enseño a brick a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan, entonces se dirigió con la señora

-Disculpe puedo ayudarle en algo –pregunto brick

-muchas gracias joven, no muchos se detienen a apoyar a una señora como yo

-jeje no hay problema yo le cargo su gran paquete

-No vivo muy lejos si no le importa llevarla, este… aún no se su nombre

-mi nombre es brick

-Bueno joven Brick gracias

Ambos iban platicando plácidamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, hasta que la señora noto que en la espalda de brick tenía cargando su espada, después de eso llegaron a una colina

-es aquí muchas gracias joven, desde aquí sigo yo –dijo la anciana cuando llegaron a una colina

-Pero si aún no llegamos ¿segura que puede sola?

-¿dudas de mi capacidad?, el hecho de que sea una mujer mayo no quiere decir que no sea fuerte –dijo la anciana

-ehh no… yo no quise decir eso –brick quiso disculparse

-Jeje eres un jovencito muy bueno, a propósito veo que llevas una espada ¿acaso eres un héroe?

-no aun no señora jeje voy al campo de entrenamiento a entrenarme como héroe –dijo brick orgulloso

-ya veo entonces necesitaras esto –la señora le entrega a brick una bolsita con monedas de oro

-señora yo no podría aceptar esto –dijo brick apenado

-Tómalo jovencito lo necesitarás cuando vallas allá, son 30 malines úsalos con sabiduría

-Pero…

-Pero nada y no te permitiré que me lo devuelvas o si no me enojare contigo

-Etto… de acuerdo muchas gracias –brick hizo una reverencia y continuo su camino

Después de caminar demasiado llego al tan ansiado campo de entrenamiento rafressa, entonces con una sonrisa brick se dirigió hacia la entrada listo para entrenar y ser un héroe

-buenas tardes ¿este es el campo de entrenamiento? –pregunto brick a un guardia de entrenamiento rafressa

-a si es, no lo he visto antes ¿tiene permiso del rey para acceder?

-si aquí esta –brick le enseño el permiso al guardia

-muy bien son órdenes del rey que te deje pasar adelante –el guardia abrió la puerta

-gracias –dijo brick sonriendo

Brick entro y era un campo muy extenso pero algo llamo la atención de brickera una pequeña casa que estaba adentro del campo de entrenamiento

-bien echémosle un vistazo a eso -dijo brick

Brick entro al castillo y lo que vio fue a un hombre bastante fuerte y con una sonrisa confiable

-hola jovencito veo que eres mayor para empuñar una espada, dime sabes lanzar tu espada –pregunto el hombre

-¿lanzar mi espada?, cualquier idiota puede hacer eso –dijo brick

-jajaja pero en la forma en la que te voy a enseñar a lanzarla es… especial

-¿especial? esto se ve interesante

-así se habla jovencito por solo 20 malines te enseñare el arte de lanzar espadas –dijo el señor

-20 malines pero no tengo… ahh el dinero de la señora que me dio, después de todo fue útil jeje bien enséñame –brick saco la bolsita de la señora y le entrego los 20 malines al señor

-abra-cadabra –el señor libero magia de sus manos y esa magia se dirigió a la espada de brick

-Concentra todas tus fuerzas en la espada y… lánzala –dijo el señor

-Ok -brick se concentró y un brillo rojo rodeaba al a espada y cuando la lanzo la espada volvió a la mano de brick como si de un bumerang se tratase

-ORALE ESO SI FUE BARBARO –dijo brick emocionado

-Jeje lo vez te dije que esta forma era especial –dijo el señor

-con esta nueva habilidad seré invencible -dijo brick muy contento y salió de la casa hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-Bien empecemos con la dificultad fácil -dijo brick entrando a un campo donde estaba decía dificultad fácil

-Buenas tardes soy tu entrenador lucas de seguro ya sabes dónde empezar ¿no? Pero antes de eso debes entrenar para conquistar el área sígueme novato

-OK –dijo brick

Los dos llegan a un extenso campo…

-lo primero que tienes que aprender es cómo manejar tu espada, muéstrame que es lo que sabes

-Pues no se mucho pero lo intentare –brick hizo movimientos torpes con su espada pero lo que hacía era destruir unos pequeños arbolitos y en un descuido brick sin querer lanzo su espada al entrenador

-lo siento –dijo brick avergonzado

-novato casi me matas, argh primero que nada debes empuñar bien fuerte esa espada te quedo claro –dijo el entrenador

-Ok – dijo brick

-Se precisó con tus movimientos –dijo el entrenador

-Ok presiso

-Aghr esto llevara tiempo -dijo el entrenador

Después de 5 días brick ya sabía cómo manejar su espada apropiadamente y para probar sus habilidades ve algunos árboles que le parecen de un tronco bastante duro y decide llevar a cabo su entrenamiento, desenfunda su espada mira fijamente al árbol que piensa atacar y de golpe se dirige corriendo hacia él, salta y en el aire mueve su espada cortando el tronco del árbol en dos dejando por una parte la raíz en el suelo y el resto del árbol cayéndose poco a poco hacia la derecha, este mismo procedimiento uso con otros árboles hasta 10 árboles más consiguió cortar en dos. Al conseguir tal Azaña decidió tumbarse en el suelo en el suelo para descansar

-Ufff por fin siento que me he vuelto más fuerte –dijo brick sonriendo

-Levántate no es hora de descansar ahora que ya sabes cómo manejar tu espada te enseñare otra regla importante de un héroe –dijo el entrenador

-regla numero 3 cuando vayas a rescatar a una damisela hazlo con delicadeza –dijo el entrenador mientras estaba un maniquí atado y alrededor estaba en llamas

-ok –brick corrió hacia el muñeco esquivando las peligrosas llamas cuando tenía a la muñeca en sus manos corre hacia un tronco pero se tropieza cayendo con el muñeco a un rio

-jejeje cuando eso suceda con una mujer real te quedaras sin dientes –dijo el entrenador burlón

-perdón –dijo brick apenado

Después de unos cuantos días brick se encontraba con varios troncos

-Regla numero 6 concéntrate muchacho –el entrenador le dio una caja de dagas y su objetico era que las dagas impactaran a los troncos

Brick lanzo bastantes dagas pero por desgracia no le atino a los troncos

-regla numero 7 APUNTAAAAAAAAAAAA –grito molesto el entrenador mientras las dagas lo rodeaban

Pasaron más días y brick había ganado habilidades nuevas así que el entrenador lucas le puso una prueba final

-muchacho han pasado más de 10 días y te has entrenado arduamente ¿estás listo para tu medalla de bronce? –dijo lucas

-estoy listo

-Muy bien conquista este campo

-Ala orden

Brick se adentra en el campo de dificultad fácil y lo primero que observa fue una pequeña montaña, sin mucho esfuerzo la escalo y paso del otro lado, luego continuo corriendo lasta llegar a una pista donde había muñecos con puas que se acercaban a el pero con la habilidad de lanzar espadas brick pudo deshacerse de esos muñecos, continuo su mamino pista arriba y se encontró con muchas cuerdas, brick escalo hasta llegar arriba y lo que encontró fue varios lanza llamas que rodeaban el campo donde el llego atravesó las poderosas llamas con mucho cuidado y llego a lo que al parecer era la meta

-WIIIIIIIIIIII LO HICE –dijo brick entusiasmado después se dirigió a un cofre con una llave lo abrió y saco la medalla de bronce, pero en eso llega una mujer asustada

-joven disculpe que lo moleste pero en el valle dalia hay una mujer en peligro por favor haga algo –dijo la mujer

-¿mujer en peligro?, no se preocupe yo me encargo –dijo brick

-Le advierto que el valle dalia es un lugar infestado de monstruos por favor tenga mucho cuidado

-Me entrenaron bien a sí que será sencillo -dijo brick

Brick salió del campo de entrenamiento y se dirigio hacia un camino desertico que llevaba al valle dalia

-bien mi primera misión lo hare genial –dijo brick entonces se aventuro

Camino mucho por la zona desértica pero había encontrado una entrada que decia valle dalia y sin pensarlo entro

Brick llego y subió a un monte pero varios monstruos aparecieron y lo rodearon pero brick desenvaino su espada y cuando los monstruos atacaron a brick de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ellos, brick continuo su camino y lo que observa es una casa en medio de todo el valle entonces decidió entrar a investigar. Cuando entro observo algo verdaderamente extraño

-jajaja la anciana está perdida y tú también lo estas -dijo un humanoide con cabeza de cerdo con un físico muy robusto y tenía una hacha en su mano mientras que la anciana estaba escondida en la chimenea

-No dejare que le hagas daño, te derrotare -dijo brick mostrando su espada

-Jajaja entonces enfréntate a mi asqueroso niño humano –dijo el monstruo

Brick corrió hacia el monstruo con su espada en mano una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar

**Esta historia la tenía en la cabeza y la quería mostrar que opinan ¿me merezco reviews?**


End file.
